Godhands
Some disciples are not content to sit and watch as others fight. They would take up arms along their battle-trained brethren, wreathing themselves in the power and awe of the deities. Such disciples are known as Godhands. They bind their divine energy into their bodies, losing some of their spellcasting ability in exchange for holy strength. Requirements Celestial Disciple 10 or Paladin 10 Knowledge: Religion (5 ranks) Class Details Hit Die: d10 Proficiency: All non-exotic weapons, all non-tower shields and armor Godhand Level Progression Spells 1/2 of a character's Godhand level is added to their Disciple level when determining spells per day. Channeled Strength A Godhand may spend one of their channels to gain a bonus to AC equal to the number of dice. This lasts until struck in combat. Wise Invoker A Godhand may channel additional times equal to their WIS modifier. Expend Essence As a standard Godhand may open tiny scars on their body and expend their divine essence. They gain a bonus equal to half their Godhand level to attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, AC, caster level checks, or saving throws. While using this, the Godhand takes damage equal to their class level each turn and cannot take bleed damage. At fifth level, this becomes a move action, and a swift action at tenth level. Enhanced Healing At 3rd level, any cure wounds spells a Godhand casts on himself are automatically empowered as if by the Empower Spell feat, except they do not use higher spell level slots. If the Godhand targets himself with a cure spell that affects multiple creatures, this ability only applies to himself. At 8th level, these healing spells are maximized rather than empowered. Deity's Retribution At level 4, when a Godhand confirms a critical hit, he may spend a 1st level spell slot to immediately cast Doom on the target. The save DC is increased by +2 if his weapon has a ×3 damage multiplier, or by +4 if it is ×4. The vindicator can also use this ability in response to being critically hit, even if the attack incapacitates or kills the vindicator. At level 7, he may also spend a 2nd level spell slot to immediately cast Death Knell upon a creature he has killed. This is an alignment-neutral act. At level 10, he may also spend a 3rd level spell slot to cast Bestow Curse. Divine Impact The Godhand may spend a use of their channel to deal its damage in a melee attack in addition to the weapon's normal damage. When the Godhand uses Divine Impact, the damage increases by 1d6 and the target must make a Will save equal to 10+Total Level+WIS to resist taking 1d6 points of bleed and being shaken. The target may save each round against these effects. Pantheon Channeler The Godhand may use any of the channel abilities from any god. Essence Blast While using Expend Essence, any harmful channels the Godhand uses affect all targets like Divine Impact. If used with Divine Impact, the damage stacks.